


Cricket, Cricket

by jbird181



Series: A Series of Coincidences [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Boxing Day, Communication, Cricket, Ezekiel hates talking about his feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, The effects of too much eggnog, new relationships, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: Stone forces Ezekiel to talk about their relationship, and Ezekiel watches some cricket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything we know about Boxing Day comes from Google.
> 
> Beta'd by Panda.

For a moment, I was drifting in limbo between sleep and consciousness. Then the pain in my neck registered, so I tried to roll over into a more comfortable position and ended up on the floor tangled in a blanket someone must’ve thrown over me.

Not exactly my favorite way to wake up.

I grunted, and very carefully picked myself up. When I stood up, the world spun for a second, but otherwise I was--okay, maybe not. I fell back down onto the couch next to Ezekiel, who had apparently been ignoring me throughout my ordeal. _Typical._ His legs were tucked under him, and he was watching something on his phone.

I smiled involuntarily at the sight of him. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he answered airily, not even bothering to look at me.

_Was last night a dream?_

I propped my feet up on a convenient ottoman in what I hoped was a casual position. Not that Ezekiel would've noticed, engrossed in his phone as he was. “What’re you watching?”

“Cricket.”

At my lack of response, he added. “It’s Boxing Day, mate.”

“Yeah… we don't really celebrate that in America.”

“Okay.”

I ran my fingers through my hair. If he gave one more half-assed one-word answer, I'd probably break something. I'd thought he was interested in me… like romantically. “What are we doing here, Jones?”

At least he looked at me, finally, but his expression was carefully blank, completely different from the mischievous glow of last night. “ _I’m_ watching cricket. _You're_ talking to me while I'm trying to watch cricket.” I reached over and hit the power button in his phone, probably harder than necessary. “Hey!”

“Look, if you don't like me, just tell me! We don't have to play these stupid games,” I hissed.

Ezekiel had the nerve to look upset. “No, you don't understand, I _do_ like you, and I have no fucking idea what to do. I'm just going to mess things up, because I mess everything up!”

_Oh._ Ezekiel rubbed at his face, looking away from me again, but when I reached out, Ezekiel let me take his hand. “I… I have no idea what I'm doing either, but… I really like you, Ezekiel, and I want to make things work, okay?” I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

“Okay.”

Ezekiel’s shoulders were still tight, and I wanted to hold him, reassure him, but I wasn't sure where the boundaries lay, so I settled for bumping his shoulder with my own and saying, “I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

Ezekiel laughed, and it made something fizz in my chest like a sparkler. “Alright, let’s see if Cassandra’s eaten yet, maybe we can all get lunch.”   
Did that mean…were we dating now? “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check us out on [tumblr](https://jbird181.tumblr.com) for updates on this series and assorted other things Jay finds interesting.


End file.
